1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to agricultural tires, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to tires for use in grain fields or the like where the tires are sometimes damaged by engagement with sharp stubbles of grain which has been cut.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a typical prior art agricultural tire 10 having first and second rows of tread lugs such as 12 and 14. Each of the tread lugs has a leading edge with a straight nose edge portion such as 16.
FIG. 2 is an enlarged view of the lug 12 of FIG. 1 and further identifies the straight nose edge 16. A nose wall 18 extends downward from the nose edge 16 to a tread floor 20. The nose wall 18 is typically at a very shallow angle 22 in the range of from 0° to 18° to a radial line 24 extending from the rotational axis of the tire 10.
The nose wall 18 and nose edge 16 are the first portions of the lug 12 to engage the ground in use of the tire as it rolls in a forward direction. The prior art tire 10 is prone to encountering damage at the base of the nose wall 18. FIG. 3 is a photograph of a prior art tire like the tire 10 illustrating such damage at the base of the nose wall of two lugs.
FIG. 4 is an enlarged view of the uppermost portion of FIG. 3 further illustrating the damage to the lower portion of the nose wall of the lug.
There is a continuing need in the art for improved lug designs to minimize damage such as that illustrated in FIGS. 3 and 4.